Saint Hadrian Potter
by 1van1vanovich1vanovski
Summary: In some universe, Harry Potter is destined to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Here, he is destined to be greater. He is The Saint Of Magic. Note: Is my First Story, any comment and tips welcome Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of their characters. I only own my OC's
1. God's Salvation

Note: I don not own Harry Potter and all characters are owned by J.K Rowling except for my OC's

Chapter 1 God's Salvation

We see a house in the street of Little Whining which houses a unique individual from the others. It houses a wizard. Not just any wizard but the most powerful one that would be loved and feared by people for many years to come. But at the moment, the wizard is still a boy whose life is harsh and cruel by the cause of his relatives. But soon, God will save him from the misery of his home and bring justice to relatives.

In the house, we see a small room under the staircase with its door ajar which reveals a malnourished boy with raven black hair and a notable lightning scar on his forehead. His birth name was Harry but he is often called brat or freak. He was currently reading a book, a thick one which was black and it had many markings on its pages for chapters. Its title was written in bold gold words which say: "The Holy Bible". Young Harry was very much fascinated about the stories withheld in the book. In fact, he uses this to escape his horrible life through learning about Christianity. He himself is a Christian and a very devoted one at that. He is a prayerful one and attends Sunday Mass every time, sneaking out in the silence of the night. He follows The Commandments meaningfully and does not resent his relatives but is saddened about their treatment of him.

He was currently reading Jesus' Resurrection when he heard a knock at the door. Who might that be? Wondered Harry while placing a book mark on the page he was in and returning the book to its resting place. Harry then got up and straightened himself to make him look presentable in his current state before going straight to the door and opening it.

He saw tall aged man that looked liked in his mid-fifties with balding head and a pair of glasses like Harry. He was wearing a pair of white pants along with a white shirt with: "Love God and His Creation." imprinted on it. After looking at the man's face, Harry quickly recognized him as Reverend Miller who hosted both the Evening Mass and confession on Sunday.

"Reverend Miller, what a surprise seeing you here." Said Harry in mild surprise.

"Ah young Hadrian, so good to see you on this lovely Saturday morning." Replied R. Miller while smiling warmly at Harry. Harry let a small smile show. Harry did prefer being called Hadrian instead of Harry.

"To you as well Reverend. May I inquire the reason of your visit to this household?" Asked Harry, not wanting to come out rude or harsh in his choice of words. Since he could not play like a normal child, he instead found solace in pursuing not only about Christianity but also knowledge. Because of this, he has a very remarkable vocabulary for his age. R. Miller just smiled at this.

"I myself do not know young Hadrian. I just received a vision from God to come here." Said truthfully to Harry. Since Harry grew up alone with the exception of the groups of people who whisper about him and bully, he acquired a skill that lets him know the intentions of those around him and to know if they are lying or not. Harry did not need this since he trusts the Reverend to be truthful.

"May I come in?" Asked the Reverend.

"I would let you in Father but unfortunately, I am not in any place allowed to let any of my guests enter this household." Said Harry with sadness clearly at his tone.

"Why is that young Hadrian? Surely your parents allow you to let your friends and guests in if they allow you to go to Mass alone." Said the Reverend curiously.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful but my parents have past on to the Lord's kingdom above while I was still an infant." Replied Harry with such sadness.

"You have not disrespected me young Hadrian. I am sorry of your lose. Tell me Hadrian, do the people here treat you badly?" Asked R. Miller seriously. Harry knew that he should not lie especially to the Reverend so he opted to tell the truth.

"My relatives... beat me everyday giving me bruises which would heal quickly from which they would beat me again." Harry started with his voice wavering slightly.

"They starve me for days, locking me up in the cupboard under the staircase." Harry was now letting tears drop.

"They call me derogatory names when they address me to do numerous chores." Harry now found himself enveloped in the arms of the old Reverend.

"Please help me Father." Harry sobbed.

"My son," R. Miller started, his voice sincere.

"I now know why the Lord told me to go here. He told me to save you from this place where you are suffering." Said the Reverend.

"Do not worry my son, I will take care of you like you were my own." Added R. Miller.

"Take your belongings and pack them. I will bring you to your new home where you will be loved and cared for.

" Said R. Miller before releasing his arms around Harry who nodded and went towards the cupboard. Several seconds has passed when Harry came out of his room bringing with him a Bible and several other books about different subjects.

" Are you ready Hadrian?" Asked R. Miller. Harry nodded and they went on their way towards the church's local orphanage.

A few days passed when news came that the Dursleys were arrested for child abuse and attempted murder and their child sent to juvenile which all of them sentenced for a lifetime inside prison.

Meanwhile, Harry was being introduced to his new family in the orphanage. Sister Gwen, a young and new addition to the Church was currently introducing Harry to the rest of the children.

"Children, we have a new member of our family. He's a little shy but I'm sure you will have fun with him. So young man, what's your name?" She asked kneeling down to his height.

Harry was silent for a while before finally answering. "Hadrian... My name is Hadrian." Harry said with a genuine smile


	2. Enter Hadrian, The Saint Of Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Enter Hadrian, the Saint of Hogwarts

( 8 years later )

At the age of fourteen, Hadrian grew up to be a very handsome young boy with charms which could melt even the most hardened of hearts without even trying. Because of this, many of the girls of his age swoon over him, craving for his attention while the boys glare at him spitefully.

Yet, he only allows 5 females in his life ever since an incident 2 years prior. These individuals are the following: Sister Maria who was from Spain who replaced ex-Sister Gwen, Mary and Carie who were the red headed American twins, Atsuko who was the energetic Japanese pinkette and Mingxia the young Chinese girl. He is also friends with a boy named Alexander whom was of Filipino descent.

He is very close to each one of them, sharing a special connection with all of them.

All of them including Reverend Miller knows about magic ever since the year prior. They learned that Hadrian was a prodigy in all things, even magic since he mastered every subject from Potions to Dark Arts which he decided that he will only use when forced to. They also learned that the twins were telepath enabling them to communicate telepathically. They also discovered that Atsuko and Alexander were both a witch and a wizard and that Emily was an Elemental User. Atsuko was a master at spells that revolved around attacking and defending but lacks on her Transfiguration while Alexander excelled in all but History of Magic which was ironic given his likeness towards history. Sister Maria and Reverend Miller took up Potion making to cure various ailments and provide more strength to the children.

One day, Hadrian, Alexander and Atsuko received letters via owl telling their acceptance in Hogwarts. Here, many things were revealed. One was that Hadrian was part of the Potter family whom of which were both alive and part of the most respected families of the wizard world for saving them from some Dark Lord. Second was that Atsuko was the last of the House Atarashii whom was also well respected in her homeland for being the daimyo of an old but well respected clan. And third was that Alexander was the last of the Axalan family whom was a well respected family for their success in corporate business.

They agreed on attending and noticed that they might have missed a few school years since they to be sorted into 4th year. They were confused by this but agreed on saving the question for later.

They only needed to get their robes from Daigon Alley since the rest they have bought for personal knowledge. During their last visit there, they received their animal companions.

Hadrian got a snow white owl which he named Hedwig to which the owl responded positively. Atsuko received a falcon which she named Amaterasu to which she says symbolizes her superiority in the morning sky. Alexander received a black raven which he named Anina which he says is his female version of his homeland's translation of shadow.

Because of their animals, twins named them "Birds of Day" saying that Atsuko's animal rules over daylight skies while Alexander's bird rules over the starless night and that Hadrian's friend rules over moon-filled sky. The three took this into stride and wore their avian friend's name with pride.

They arrived at Madame Malkine's shop where they would get their robes. "Still don't know why their still stuck in the Victorian era." Alexander said while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Atsuko was about to respond when Alexander chimed in again. "And don't give me that 'magic will interfere with technology' speech Atsuko, they could make use of guns and fuel and a lot more resources." Hadrian just shook his head at the proclaimed siblings' antics.

"At least on the bright side there's less consumers of oil and fuel." Hadrian pointed out.

"Yeah your right." Alexander replied.

"Let's just get our robes." Hadrian said while wearing an amused smirk. When they got in, they were greeted by a young female who seems to be working there.

"Hello, my name is Su Li. How may I help you?" She politely asked.

"We're here to buy robes for Hogwarts." Alexander said.

"Really? You three seem a bit tall for firsties." She replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Atsuko asked not familiar with the term.

"Firsties. First year. I'm in 4th year now." Su Li answered.

"Well Ms. Li, I believe that we are not 'firsties' as you say." Hadrian said with amusement to the foreign term.

"We received our letters saying that we are going to be directly in 4th year like you are." Alexander said.

"Really? Well, that is new. I haven't heard people being able to go in Hogwarts without going through 1st year. At least I'm sure you won't be stupidly following Potter and Longbottom." Su Li said the names with obvious disgust.

"You mean Reginold Potter and Neville Longbottom?" Asked Hadrian curiously.

"Yea. Their just a pair of stuck-up, rotten, good-for-nothing little pricks who don't have neither an ounce of skill or a pair." Su Li said through a smug look. Atsuko stifled a giggle there.

"You are funny Su. My name is Atsuko, Atsuko Atarashii." Atsuko offered.

"And I am Alexander Axalan." Alexander said while offering his hand and giving his friendly smile to which she blushed and shook.

"My name is Hadrian Potter no... Shhh! Please be silent." Hadrian told her while her mouth was being covered by Alexander's large hand.

"Mmmph,mmmpphm, mmhpph!" She struggled to say.

"She said 'Let me go'." Alexander offered.

"Okay, we'll let you go if you promise not to shout or tell anybody that I'm a Potter. Okay?" Hadrian told her. Su took a few seconds before replying:

"Mmmph hhmmp." "She said 'Alright'." Alexander said before letting her mouth go.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that your the lost son?" Asked Su Li while still blushing from the closeness she had with Alexander.

"Not here, to many people. We'll explain on the train." Hadrian offered.

"Fine." She replied.

"Thank you" Atsuko said. "Sooo, how about those robes?" Alexander asked.

"Oh right! Just stand their and I'll measure you three." She said starting with Atsuko.

Several minutes later, the trio exited the shop with their robes. Outside, they were greeted by Reverend Miller who was holding four ice cream cones, one for each of them.

"So, how did it go inside their young ones?" Asked R. Miller before taking a lick from his double vanilla scoop.

"It was... nice. We met a girl inside." Said Hadrian before taking a lick from his Cookies and Cream-Rocky Road Combo scoop.

"She was nice." Atsuko said before returning to her pure strawberry ecstasy.

"Her name was Su Li." Alexander finished before giving full attention to his Chocolate-Ube treat.

To the eyes of many passerby, they seemed to be family with a sweet tooth.

Several days passed and it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. "Well, I guess this is it." Sister Maria sniffed.

"Take care my children. Always remember to pray to God and to write us letters." Said R. Miller.

"Take care of our sister Hadrian, Alexander. Or else your going to feel our wrath." Said the twins trying to hold back their tears.

"Come back soon big bros and big sis." Emily said tearfully.

"We promise." Said the three.

"We have to go. Goodbye. We love you." Said Hadrian.

"We love you too. Goodbye." Sister Maria sobbed. The three waved goodbye to their family before going through the pillar. They got an empty compartment which they occupied in the train.

When the train started to move, Alexander remembered something important.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to explain our predicament with Su." Alexander said while getting up.

"We'll join you." Hadrian started before he and Atsuko started to rise.

"Nah, don't worry. I can explain it to her alone. Just stay here and enjoy each other's company." Alexander said before closing the compartment door and leaving. The two just shrugged and sat down again.

After a few minutes, Atsuko was already fast asleep on Hadrian's shoulder while Hadrian was reading a book, careful not to wake the girl.

Several more minutes passed when Alexander returned with Su Li and a few other girls in tow. Hadrian woke Atsuko up and opened the compartment door. Alexander motioned the girls to enter and they complied. After sitting, Alexander entered and closed the door behind him before starting introductions.

"Girls, this is Atsuko Atarashii and Hadrian Potter. Guys, they are Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Padma and Parvati Patil and of course you remember Su Li." Alexander introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you four and a pleasure in meeting you again Ms. Li." Hadrian said respectfully.

"So its true? Your the missing Potter?" Asked Padma.

"Yes, I am." Answered Hadrian.

"I thought his name was Harry, not Hadrian." Interjected Susan.

"That is because when I was brought into the orphanage, I opted to have people call me Hadrian." Hadrian said.

"Any reason to that?" Asked Daphne icily.

"I'm afraid that those reasons are personal Ms. Greengrass and I believe that we have just only met." Said Hadrian evenly.

"Alright." Came the reply of Daphne.

"Why do you have a scar on your forehead? Asked Parvati.

"We don't really know why he has that but you gotta admit, it compliments him." Said Atsuko while eying Hadrian. The twins nodded their approval.

"Wait, you said your name was Atarashii right?" Asked Su.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Said Atsuko.

"I knew I heard that name before! Your part of a well-known family in Japan! I thought that they were gone?" Said Su Li.

"I'm the last of my family." Replied Atsuko sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Su.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." Replied Atsuko.

"Wait, you said you were an Axalan, Alexander? I remember your family now! My aunt told that you one of the few families that were trustworthy and the only company that was trustworthy! Said Susan.

" The one and only CEO of Axacorp." Said Alexander with a smile.

Out of nowhere, they saw a girl in tears running past them. Alexander opened the door and gestured towards Hadrian.

"Come on Saint Hadrian, I know you want to go after her and comfort her." Alexander said teasingly. Hadrian stood up, nodded to Alexander and walked out of the apartment intent on finding the girl.

Hadrian went after the girl who went inside one of the various compartments. He knocked on the door to ask permission to enter. The girl looked at him and opened the the door.

"Are you here to make fun of me too?" She asked a little to harsh.

"What? No, no. I came to see the reason on why you are crying but if you prefer being alone then I will be on my way." Said Hadrian.

"Wait!" Called the girl. "You promise you won't make fun of me?" Asked the girl.

"Of course not." Started Hadrian before offering his hand to her.

"My name is Hadrian. What's your name?" Asked Hadrian.

"I-I'm Hermione." She said. "Well Hermione, may you tell me the cause of your depression?" Asked Hadrian sincerely. Hermione blushed at this since no one has been kind to her that was her age AND a male.

" I was just walking along the hall when Reginold Potter and Neville Longbottom started to call me foul names." Hermione said before breaking down into tears.

"Don't cry Hermione. Don't mind them. Just be who you are, don't be held back by foul words. Be strong, be mindful. Keep those in mind and you will become a successful woman." Said Hadrian comfortingly.

"Hermione?" Hadrian said. "Y-yes." Replied Hermione who was just recovering from her crying.

"Would you care to join me, my friends and new acquaintances in our compartment?" Asked Hadrian.

"Sure." Came the answer of Hermione.

Hadrian escorted Hermione further down the hall until they came to a stop at a compartment with 7 individuals who were conversing with one another.

Hadrian knocked on the door to which Alexander opened. "Your back finally! I don't know how I would survive any longer with a deadly silent girl, a deadly giddy girl, a pair of twins who speak like the ones in The Ring, an influential trained-by-aunt girl and a martial artist girl." Alexander dramatically exclaimed.

" Oh. Looks like you brought another girl in the group. Hello, what's your name lass?" Asked Alexander quickly changing his attention towards Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Said Hermione.

"Ah, presumably named after Martyr Saint Hermione of Alaska hmm?" Inquired Alexander.

" I didn't know there was a saint with my name." Said Hermione.

"Well, there is. You should look her up sometime." Said Alexander.

After a few more minutes, a blonde haired boy with two large goon-ish like students behind him appeared outside their compartments.

"Still dealing with these lot Greengrass, Davis? You disgrace all of the purebloods." The boy sneered.

"Quiet Draco." Warned Daphne with a cold voice. Draco flinched slightly before regaining his composure. He then looked at Hermione.

"It seems the Mudblood whore found herself some knew masters serve." Draco said before cackling cruelly. His goons followed with less vigor. Hadrian took a single look at Alexander who was fuming and nodded towards him. Alexander got his nod and stood up.

"Would you mind to run that by me again?" Alexander asked Draco in a sickly sweet voice. Draco just ignored him.

"Ignore me eh?" Alexander said, still using the sweet voice before taking out a silver revolver.

"This beauty here is a personally modified .36 caliber Colt 1851 Navy Revolver, known for one of its users, Wild Bill Hickok. Originally this contained only five bullets. Now, it has 8. Also, it is now not reliant on combustion paper and is quicker to reload. Furthermore, this girl packs quite a punch with its shots. Observe." Alexander said before throwing a chocolate frog in front of Draco and shooting it, making it explode.

"Now, it has seven bullets left. Enough for me to shoot your goons twice and you thrice. So, do you still feel like insulting her?" Alexander asked in an innocent voice. Draco's eyes widened and ran away with his two goons following closely behind.

As they left, Hermione got out of her shock and chastised Alexander.

"Why did you do that?! You could have killed him!" Hermione practically screamed at Alexander. Hadrian pushed her gently away from Alexander.

"Don't worry Hermione, he's the best shot around. Plus, the bullets were blanks, it would just hurt him." Hadrian said calming her down. Hermione sat on her seat again, calming down.

"I still don't like it." Hermione huffed. Alexander ignored her complaint and sat back down.

"I like your style." Daphne said, smirking at him. Alexander looked at her before mirth was on his eyes.

"If you like that, you'll love Hadrian's style. He can quickly switch from the holiest, purest and saintly angel he usually is to the most cruel, over religious, damning and sadistic Inquisitor you'll ever meet." Alexander said with a hearty laugh which made Su blush slightly.

"What does he mean by that?" Asked Tracey with the others looking at Atsuko expectantly. Atsuko shivered before giving in to their demands.

"Let's just say that whatever happens, don't threaten ANYONE especially those close to him and leave it at that." Atsuko said before shivering again. Hadrian just had this bloodthirsty look and a wicked smile plastered on his face.

It was safe to say that that subject was not probed by the group anymore.

"Fir's years on the boat! Four on a boat!" A large man bellowed. Hadrian's group just ignored his announcement and continued to the carriages. There, Alexander and Hadrian saw a black mare on the front of the carriage. They paid no mind to it since they already knew that only those who have seen death can see them.

As they were journeying towards the castle, Hadrian noticed that Alexander was looking outside the window of the carriage. He saw that Alexander was actually looking at a child giant squid in the lake which was waving its tentacles at him.

"'She' Hadrian, not 'it'." Alexander corrected Hadrian like he was reading his mind before returning to his playful stares with the child squid. The others looked at Alexander weirdly, not knowing what he meant.

"Playing with the cute little squid there in the lake." Alexander said, again reading their minds before waving goodbye to the squid. The others spoke nothing of it and continued on.

When they reached Hogwarts, a greasy haired professor went towards them with Draco alongside him.

"Mr. Malfoy here told me that you threatened his life in the train. Is this true Mr...?" Asked the professor. Before Alexander could answer, Draco added a few of his words also.

"Yes godfather, he did! With a muggle weapon no less!" Draco whined to his godfather, unseemly of a teenager. The professor, who is now known as Draco's godfather showed no sign of acknowledgement to his godson and merely awaited Alexander's answer.

"Axalan sir ,and regrettably yes sir." Alexander said with no hint of regret.

"May I inquire why?" Pressed the professor.

"I saw it fit that I should defend a maiden's honor lest their be actual bloodshed in the train." Alexander answered the professor. The professor raised an eyebrow to this.

"And why is that?" Questioned the professor again.

"My good friend Hadrian here has a tendency to go... berserk when he hears someone derogate a person whom he feels does not deserve it. His methods of... stopping them are a bit... overkill, to put it mildly." Alexander answered again. The professor simply nodded at this.

"And the weapon? Do you have permission to bring it?" Asked the professor professionally. Alexander took out his silver revolver and a letter.

"As a matter of fact, I do professor. I have taken this matter to the Headmaster and he has owled me this letter." The professor took the letter, read its contents and gave it back.

"It seems all of this was all a misunderstanding. I apologize for the inconvenience my godson and I have caused you. I will take my leave." The professor excused himself and dragged a wide-eyed Draco with him.

The others in the group said their temporary goodbyes and left the original three back outside the doors.

Soon, the first years joined them in the hall when a female professor came out.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head Deputy of Hogwarts. If you would please follow me to your Sorting." She said, leading the students inside the Great Hall.

As soon as they stopped, a Hat on a stool came alive and sang a weird song. As it was singing, Alexander, Atsuko and Hadrian waved their hands towards their new friends.

After the Hat's singing, they continued on with the Sorting. After a lot of names were called, only three were left standing. Alexander's was the one called first. He walked forward and sat on the stool where he put on the the Hat.

"Hmmm. A complex mind I sense in you, Mr. Axalan." The Hat stated in his mind.

"Can you please call me Alexander instead, I don't really like formalities." Alexander replied.

"Of course Mr. Alexander. Now where to put you? You are very loyal but is not blinded by it. You are a knowledge seeker but you do not rely on it all the time. You are ambitious but know your limitations. You are brave yet can be reasoned with." The Hat said.

"You do know that there was another founder right? The strongest mage of all of eternity, King Raestel? You know, the guy who kept on saying weird things and still somehow made sense?" Alexander offered.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. For that you will be, Raestel!" The Hat exclaimed, shocking many of the students. Alexander just walked towards the table that suddenly appeared.

Atsuko went next. As she sat on the stool, the Hat was put on her.

"Ah, a similar case with Mr. Alexander I see. You know where your loyalties lie and know why you put that there. You are ambitious but know your limitations. You can be brave like a lion or be cunning like a snake. You love knowledge, but put it for past time." The Hat said before continuing.

"For that, you will join...RAESTEL!" Atsuko stood up and went towards the table with Alexander.

Lastly, Hadrian stepped forward for his Sorting. When he put the Hat on him, he heard a voice.

"Ah, very difficult, very difficult. A man of honor I see but also not afraid to dirty your hands if needed. You believe knowledge is strength but don't forget about your physical one. You are loyal to those you trust and love and to those that betray that trust, will be forever shunned by you. You also know when to joke around and be serious, sometimes even joking in serious times." The Hat stated.

"Your ambition makes Salazar's pale in comparison. Your bravery exceeds that of Godric's. Your thirst for knowledge rivals Rowena's. Your loyalty can make Helga break her loyalties to join you. And your understanding and take of the enigmatic and mysterious can make Alexander (Raestel) proud." The said.

"If they were still here, the four would have fought for you while Raestel would have just talked with you with random stuff. In short Mr. Potter, you are the perfect student." The Hat finally said.

"So, where would I go?" Asked Hadrian curiously.

"You better be... UnSullied!" The Hat shouted, shocking many more students and staff. Hadrian stood up and went towards the table with Atsuko and Alexander.

When Hadrian reached the table, Alexander chuckled. "Well, that was one helluva way to introduce yourself." He said.


End file.
